


Despair

by tadakatsu14



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arrancar, BDSM, Bleach - Freeform, Bleach Headcanons, Blood and Gore, Control, Death, Despair, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Espada, F/M, Gore, Grimdark, Het, Hope vs. Despair, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Misogyny, Murder, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank - Freeform, Nnoitra Gilga - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oh My God, Orihime Inoue - Freeform, Public Humiliation, Rape, Shame, Shinigami, Smut, Spanking, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, Tesla Lindocruz - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virginity, What Have I Done, Whump, Xeno, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadakatsu14/pseuds/tadakatsu14
Summary: Based on chapter 297, with the exception of Kenpachi's arrival. Ichigo is struggling for life as Tesla hounds him by the command of Master Nnoitra—who has devious plans of what he'll do to Orihime when the show is over.





	Despair

.

She wanted to scream. So horrifically.

Never had she thought this day would come, and with what luck. Just when she thought everything would be okay, holding on until the last moment. Inching and inching closer and closer to freedom. In this moment, watching Ichigo being trampled by that hideous, boar looking arrancar, she could hear Ulquiorra’s words in her head, telling her that her friends had arrived at Hueco Mundo to rescue her. The disbelief then, at that time, the terror. No, she didn’t want them to come for her at all, truly. Although the actions were touching, she came to Hueco Mundo to protect her friends, most certainly Ichigo.

And now it was her fault this was happening, there could be no one else to blame. She squeezed her eyes shut hard, squeezing out more tears to hit the desolate sands. A sun forever shining in the canopy of this awful place. This nightmare. What does this place need a sun for?

Even so, the sun in the sky could not be real, all just an illusion created by Aizen. In the end, she was unable to escape Las Noches. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the crushed corpse of Ichigo, through the salty tears pooling at the brim of her eyelids once more. His body was unrecognizable, some limbs were torn, and his hair was no longer the bleached orange that brought about so much attention; it was covered in the matts of gore and crimson red. Everything she loved about him, gone. His presence, his soul was gone.

Even at this time, when the fight had clearly ended, the viciously tall arrancar behind her wouldn’t loosen his grip of her arm pinned to her back. Once she was broken out of her shock, she just began to scream out Ichigo’s name, when the arrancar behind her, Nnoitra, shoved his fingers down her throat once more, chuckling.

His chuckle quickly turned more into a cackle when he further examined the bloody mess before him. He rose in laughter, almost seeming to have become taller. Just like that, he pulled his fingers back out of Orihime’s throat, unpinned her arm from behind with his other hand, took the root ends of her hair in his hand, then pointed his saliva fingers at the pool of blood.

“Do you see that, pet?! That man which came to save you, is now DEAD!! He’s been slaughtered like a pig.” He grinned widely, then continued to laugh obnoxiously.

At this time, Tesla was looking back at Nnoitra with his head slightly bowed like a good fraccion. At last, after seeming like a whole minute of laughing, Nnoitra acknowledged Tesla, giving praise for a job well done.

Orihime was during this whole time out of it, hardly not hearing the hideous arrancars taunts to her. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t even feel the hard grip on her hair, the pain in her arm where he had gripped her so tightly, her sore throat, or pounding head.

The only thing she could feel were the thoughts and emotions inside of her head. _It’s my fault.. it’s my fault..it’s my fault....it’s all of my fault. _Along with _Ichigo..Ichigo..Ichigo..._

The mantra of words, emotions coming one after the other. The warmness of his touch, the happy look in his eyes he seemed to have especially for her. But not only her, for all of his friends. Because for Ichigo, his kindness wasn’t only for her. Most people think that when a person shows only another one their heart and kindness, it is especially sweet. It wasn’t true for Ichigo. He showed his kindness to all of his friends, anybody important to him, and even to others who he didn’t know, especially if they were in some kind of trouble.

In the past for her, she did feel the occasional pang of jealousy if he showed care for another female, namely Rukia. But she looked no deeper than that. He showed kindness for all of his friends. Including her.... But now, the answer to her question would always be ambiguous. Did Ichigo really care for her the way she did for him? Did Ichigo...love Orihime? How could she ever know now? All of the flashbacks she had of her life were coming back to her, not just images of times spent with Ichigo. She was also seeing her brother, Sora. Little things in her life that she thought she’d forgotten. Sweet little nothings..

Orihime closed her eyes once more and muttered, “I lived a good life.”

Nnoitra was too busy laughing to have heard such a mumble, though Tesla may have seen her lips move slightly.

Broken out of her trance, she felt the hard grip on her hair loosen and felt she was moving. Nnoitra had her arms pinned to her back again, this time moving closer to Ichigo’s corpse. All of a sudden, she felt herself being thrown on top of it. Knees and elbows hit the blood caked sands, while she her head went face first on Ichigo’s chest.

When she struggled to lift her face up, she felt a pressure in her nose and figured it may start bleeding. Not that it mattered anyway. Upon seeing Ichigo’s face, his wide-open eyes and slightly parted lips, she without hesitation was going to summon her healing powers on him but realized the futility. She was so connected to Ichigo, she felt that he was gone. It was that dawning intuition. All she could feel was a great abyss of despair and hopelessness. The feeling of nothing else mattering in the world.

Orihime lifted her head to the sky and sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking and hiccupping like a toddler. There was blood all over her hands at this point, as she stroked Ichigo’s hair, patches of blood on the white of her outfit she received upon coming to Hueco Mundo. Her eyes were red, her hair fell over her shoulders and hung in matts from all the frenzy.

Was this hopeless, this despair, was this similar to what Rukia felt during her imprisonment? Did she feel the same way when she heard that they had come to rescue her? This whole inching and inching closer to freedom, praying and hoping that everyone gets out safe, is this what she felt? More tears, an endless flow, rushed out and between Orihime’s long eyelashes like a fresh stream. No. Her situation was much different than Rukia’s. Rukia was going to be executed against her will, and later accepted it. Orihime came here in her own free will. She was such a fool. Did she ever think that what was being offered to her from Ulquiorra was really a lie? Did she ever think, Aizen being the master manipulator that he was, that her agreeing to come to Hueco Mundo would be expected of her and fit into an even creator plan formulated by Aizen? What a fool she was! Now her love was dead! Her now, only reason for living.

She already lost Sora, she just...couldn’t bear it anymore. The only thing she could do, was pray that the rest of her friends got out safely and just left her. There was no point anymore to saving her. She didn’t want to live anymore.

The curved shoe of the lanky arrancar came down hard behind her, and spoke, “Do you feel the despair? You now know how it feels to live a purposeless existence, eh?”

Orihime didn’t even look at him as she spoke. The sound of his voice was disgusting. She was not afraid, just as she wasn’t afraid of any other arrancar. With and without the presence of these beasts, she was not afraid. She knew what she would do.

Nnoitra began chuckling lightly now, seemingly more calmed down and stated, “Not that I want you to feel any sympathy for me or any one of our kind. Any life form is all the same to me, weak or strong. I could kill anyone, anything, and not care. I’m not held down by all of those foolish emotions your kind holds; that makes you drool and cry there like a child. Humans are so pitiful.”

He turned his head to look over at Neliel, who was laying against some rubble, knocked out. “And arrancars alike.”

A long grin spread across his face and a lightbulb went off in his head. What is there to lose?

“Tesla.”

“Yes, master Nnoitra?”

“Get rid of that boy’s body.”

Tesla kneeled over, picked Ichigo up by the head, and prepared himself in a stance resembling a pitcher. While the head was invisible in Tesla’s huge fists, the body hung limply.

Orihime shrieked, while Nnoitra stood back and watched, remarking, “Going to throw him away like that? With all that force and pressure, his head will fly off with him, hehe.”

Orihime couldn’t watch, she couldn’t bear to see the man she loves body be thrown away like trash, landing who knows where, possibly never being discovered. She heard harsh moving coming from the boar arrancar and knew the deed must have been done. She was once again in a state of shock but noticed the only thing that remained was Ichigo’s Zangetsu, which had already gone back to a normal zanbakuto, another sure indication that the wielder had had deceased.

Orihime picked up the edge of the blade of Ichigo’s zanbakuto, seeing her distraught reflection. Now, in this instant, as Tesla and Nnoitra were no doubt looking into the distance where Ichigo’s body had landed, Orihime took the blade and faced it to her breast. This would be the end. Not only the end for her, but for the rest of her friends fight. This was the only way they could catch the news of her death, to know that they had to escape, no reason to go on fighting for her. She had no desire to go back to her world, not without Ichigo. To die by Ichigo’s blade, from her own free will—this was how it should be. With the weight of his blade, she knew she would partly have to force herself into the blow that would end her life.

And in an instant, all of her life memories once again flashed before her. Scenes too fast to count. The few, but most loved people in her life. Before Ichigo, there was almost nobody. And after Ichigo, all the love and the friendship he brought. No matter what other people in school said about him, at the end of the day, they didn’t know him. But her only wish remained, that she knew him better than anyone else. Suddenly, she wavered. To kill herself here would mean Ichigo died for nothing!

_All_ _of her friends came here for nothing! _There was no time, and in that moment of wavering, Nnoitra caught her change of position, and the wide zanbakuto which gleamed in the light. Hardly having to bend over with his arm’s length, he swiped the sword out of her hand and into his own. _No!!!_ Orihime screamed in her mind.

“What a showoff he was, having a zanbakto this big. Hmpt. All this height and weight but in the end, nothing to show for it.”

Orihime stilled, her arms to her breast, her eyes still brimming with tears as she stared up as the looming Espada.

Nnoitra placed the zanpakuto over his shoulder, the common stance he takes with his own crescent-shaped zanpakuto. “Now, what did you think you were going to do with this, girl? Planning on taking your pathetic life, were you?”

There was a long pause as Orihime hardly kept eye contact with him, on top of trying to, but unsuccessfully, hold in her whimpers. Quickly, Nnoitra took the blade off his shoulder and swung it down into the sand between them. Orihime jumped back and gasped, her arms behind her outstretched, her breast on display. His eye couldn’t help but immediately go to the target, and as soon as he looked her over completely, a dirty smirk seemed to take over his whole face.

“Mmmm....Such a shame you were given to that prude, Ulquiorra.”

Orihime of course, could not grasp his meaning, but in his next sentence, it became clear.

“Any other male Espada would have fucked you silly had they gotten the privilege.. hehehee... but I guess that must be why you were given to Ulquiorra.”

Orihime’s eyes shot open at the remark. What was he planning!?

Tesla at this time had already returned to his humanoid form. He listened intently on his master’s words and body language with concern. Tesla many a time over the years together seen his master force himself upon female arrancars, and even those in the class of vasto lorde. Of course, Lord Aizen never gives permission for the extra deeds Nnoitra brings upon the hollows of Hueco Mundo, but it remains behind closed doors, and Nnoitra doesn’t seem to care about obeying Aizen one way or the other. Nnoitra in particular, had grown quite a distinct reputation because of this in Hueco Mundo. Hollows, adjuachas, gillians, and vasto ords hid whenever he made his rounds; Despair’s Espada.

Altogether, Nnoitra hardly discriminated in the matters of sex with females, it was all simply a display of power and dominance. As rape wasn’t Tesla’s thing per say, it was something that was a bit unsettling to watch. Despite this, his admiration of his master was intense. So intense, that he could simply overlook the behavior of his wanton master.

For Nnoitra, it was his prize after a successful mission, and part of pillage and conquest. He fucked in the same fashion as he fought; fast and frenzied. Whenever his master claimed a female, he almost seemed oblivious to the fact that Tesla was watching. He knew that Tesla was there, but simply didn’t care. Tesla couldn’t help but wonder if he found pleasure in that. In the same way he fucked to display domination did he also wish to display domination over him? From time to time, seemingly only when his fuck was especially fulfilling, his master would make eye contact with his fraccion, with a grin. He could not make out the meaning of this action, although, it did bring fantasies to his mind. Truth be told, Tesla had no interest in any females. His eyes only saw his master. Even Loly and Menoly, who were known to be the whores of Las Noches, could not faze him. Under Aizen’s orders, they were to pleasure the Espadas if they were called upon, but this also meant their fraccion. Tesla could sympathize with Lord Aizen very much. It must be hard to keep all the arrancar within Las Noches content, it being a known fact that they were all very restless.

There was a time long ago, that Tesla overheard Starrk and Neliel speaking on the philosophies behind arrancars. There was one thing that caught his attention, which made him not help but think about his master. Nelliel, with a hint of scorn, spoke of how it was a common characteristic of the Hollow beings to be filled with lust of all kinds. Her take on the matter was that the various forms of lust were inherited from their human lives. It was true, the Hollows devoured other beings’ souls because of a sense of emptiness. One could also say that one lusts sexually for the same reason.

Even in the highest rank of arrancar and Espada, that emptiness could not be quenched. Starrk, of all the Espada, was in the right mind to agree, as he was Lonliness’ Espada. Nelliel seemed to believe that just because they were blessed by Aizen to be turned into arrancar, that they returned to their human forms, that that lust and emptiness should be gone—replaced by moral and rationale. Although it may be true for her to a certain extent, that couldn’t possibly be true for the rest of them. In fact, it seemed that most of the male arrancar exhibited a crude sexuality.

If it’s true that once an arrancar, a hollow regains the form of their human self, then it should be also true that they would regain much of their thinking and habits from when they were human. Since most Hollows are evil spirits, it should be safe to say that rape and forbidden sex acts are not by much above them. Certainly, so if that was true for them in their human life. Who is to know what kind of life each Espada led as a human? Even so, as much as Tesla would have loved to have this conversation with his master, his master was not much for talks on philosophy. He knew well to steer clear of it with him.

As Tesla watched his master’s eye roam the girl’s body, he could foretell what was about to occur. Just once, he wished Nnoitra would look at him in the same ravenous fashion. He couldn’t help but be envious, he wished to please him in all ways. Subtle words and gestures seemed to go in vain when it came to Nnoitra. Even so, it was probably for the best he went unnoticed. Master Nnoitra was a sexist, but also a homophobe. He could only imagine, to have a human girl would be quite a joy for Nnoitra, but even so, they were already in defiance of Lord Aizen’s orders by going out in search of the boy. At this point, it would do them well to just return her to her quarters in Las Noches.

Nnoitra Gilga’s eye narrowed as he watched Orihime squirm with tightly squeezed jugs before him. He took the end of the zanpakuto and knelt on the bloodied sand with her, then spoke. “My, my. What a nice body you have....I just wonder what you have hiding under all these clothes. It seems Aizen has a way of dressing the.. ‘innocent ones.’ Heheheee, not even a little bit of cleavage.” He neatly placed two long fingers at the collar of Orihime’s dress. “Well Pet, can your master have a peak?”

Without a moment’s delay Tesla interjected. “Master Nnoitra?”

“What is it, Tesla?” Nnoitra grumbled in frustration.

“Sir, if I may, I believe it’d be wise we take her back into Las Noches. We already are under no order by Lord—“

“You say this when _I’ve already got a boner, you jackass!!”_

Tesla held back when he was going to say more, but it was too late. Before he knew it, he was thrashed across the sand.

“Look here!” Nnoitra yelled in exasperation “I’m not in the mood for you interrupting my pleasure. Now you can sit back there and watch me and beat your dick if you want to, but while you do, keep your fuckin’ mouth shut!”

Tesla picked his head up out of the sand, coughing while speaking, “But my lord, what will happen to you if we return with the girl in that condition?! I’m simply worried for your safety my lord! Please!”

“What did I tell you earlier, you moron?” he spoke through clenched teeth and disinterested eyes, “_Nothing is going to happen._” Nnoitra then looked back at the girl, completely frightened and as little as a mouse. A huge grin spread across his face once again, his anger diminished. “I have this all planned out.” He said smugly.

He walked slowly back over to Orihime, still dragging Ichigo’s zanbakuto in the sand. The fear on her face filled his entire being with so much power and pleasure; this is what makes him feel so alive. Orihime stared up at the huge Espada, hardly concealing her despair. Once he reached her, the spoon shape of his collar created a shade over her face, blocking out the sun. Her eyes fixated on his long square teeth as he spoke up.

“I have a proposition for you, my pet.”

Orihime could only stare at his teeth with cold sweat trailing down her temple.

“Your healing power...you can reject events from occurring...yes?”

Orihime blinked, found the resolve to speak, and nodded her head.

“I need you to heal the crack on Nelliel’s mask. I’d like to test something. Hehe.” He then traded Ichigo’s sword for his own zanbakuto. “I promise if you do this, I won’t lay a finger on you. “

Orihime knew not his reasoning for this, but at the very least, she thought she would be helping Nel by healing the crack. Something in her mind told her he would not make good with his promise. When she thought about this, her resolve to do anything for him diminished. Her brows furrowed as she looked up to him. Nnoitra was shocked to observe this. Was she trying to defy him? It would surely be the last time she’d have the guts to.

“Tesla, come,” he spoke, holding back anger.

Without a word, Tesla came up from the other side of Orihime’s body, still lying on the sand.

“Take her by the hair and hold her down.”

Tesla did so in the same fashion he had earlier held her from behind; slamming the back of her head in the sand without any warning. Having such a direct smash from the back of the head made an impact on her, and her eyes observed the shaky sun. The relief from the brightness only came when Nnoitra again stepped above her. He looked down at her with a disgusted look.

“By your actions, I’d say Ulquiorra _hasn’t _disciplined you at all. So, I’ll have to be the one to do it.” He paused for effect. This time, the attitude in her face disappeared, but he still wasn’t planning on showing any mercy. “I really wasn’t going to touch you, pet...._yet. _I was going to let Tesla here do what he wanted with you, but you had to disobey me.” He licked his lips and continued, “I’ll be having such fun with you, I’ve never had a human girl.”

He then placed his zanbakuto in the sand, right over her neck, so that if she were to try to move her head up too much, her neck would be cut. Orihime gasped, and the only thing she could see, was the blade before her, with her captor above it. The shock was heavy upon her, she could hardly feel the tight grip Tesla had had on her hair. _Why did she not obey!? _She squeezed her eyes shut as regret filled her. Even though her head now lay on the sand, she felt sick and lightheaded. She heard Nnoitra chuckle, but when she looked up, his face was no longer visible above her, only the intimidating axe-like zanbakuto before her. Nothing else could be seen.

The dizziness grew worse, and she almost felt like she was entering a pre-dream slumber, until she heard a tearing of cloth—_shhhhrrrkk!_ She gasped alert, with sweat beads coming down her face. In this state, it was hard to think, the sound at first threw confusion in her being. _What’s going on!? _She thought she could hear a low giggling coming from beyond her, but it sounded too far away now, and her mind seemed to be acting way before her body. Her chapped lips stuck together, with her mouth dried out she was able to cry out “stop!!” Her cry fell to deaf ears. No one said a word, and she could still hear the faint tearing of clothing, it now growing lower.

Tesla leaned forward, to look at her face from upside-down. This shocked her, as she almost forgot he was planted behind her head.

“Please do not forget what I told you earlier. If you resist us in anyway, I will destroy your powers. I won’t say it again.”

She thought she could see something unfamiliar in his eyes. Was it sympathy? How could he actually..feel that way? She only wondering this briefly, before having a revolting and completely unwelcome interruption.

His hands slithered up both of her well-endowed breasts, managing to completely cup them. His fingers felt gross and slimy, almost like individual garter snakes, the length of them mixing in the sweat she had accumulated on her body, particularly underneath her perky D-cups. After he had ripped open her garment, he looked over her body completely. She had a nice body indeed, but not better than Neliel’s. Not that he was complaining. She must have been quite a prize, for a human female.

He squeezed her breast tightly, noticing the dark pink nipples were almost all that was visible while her breasts were in his hands. He chuckled again thinking about his impending playtime. When he looked down as her red crotch, he could feel his heart drop in his chest in reaction to the fantasy of shoving his long dick inside. His Pet’s body shuddered upon his squeezes to her tits.

He was so absorbed in the fantasy playing in his head, he hadn’t realized he was squeezing her breasts even tighter. He raised his body up, so that he could observe her face. Nothing but sweat, tears and cold fear were written on her face. His cock jerked at the expression. His face at first stared back with a blank expression, but his mouth and eye were full of hunger.

Orihime saw the nightmare raise before her. They caught eye contact at first, before she almost blanched and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what was going to happen and that he wasn’t playing games with her anymore. The serious look on his face, the fact that he was no longer smiling told her that her worst fear was about to happen. Always during her whole life, was rape her worst fear. She had been saving it for someone she truly loved, and knew she wanted to be with forever. But the one person she saved that for was....no longer here.

Tears fell out of her shut eyes, and she whimpered, “Please don’t do this to me, I’m begging you..”

Completely ignoring her plea, Nnoitra looked to Tesla and spoke in a calm and serious tone, “I’m going to take her now. Is there anything you’d like to do with her before I do? I’m in a generous mood, I haven’t got to have a fuck in a while and I’m sensing this’ll be a awful good one.”

The words repeated on the single phrase in Orhime’s head. “_I’m going to take her now.**”**_

Tesla swallowed. If he told him honestly that he didn’t care to, it may seem suspicious to his master. On the other hand, he could at least fain interest.

“My lord, I know having a human girl would be such a rarity for us, I want you to have the full pleasure in this experience. So, I’ll only have a look....”

“Suit yourself...” Nnoitra winced in contemplation.

Tesla let go of the girl’s hair. At this point, with Santa Teresa pinning her head down, there was no need on having such a tight grip on it. He came around to where Nnoitra was positioned and took a look at the body before them. Well-endowed breasts, a small waist, hardly a stomach, wide busty hips and sculpted legs. Her pussy was mildly covered in red hair, blocking but a small amount of her fat pussy lips. She was only a teenage girl, but she had the body of a goddess.

“A truly nice body she has...and a gorgeous complexion.” Tesla muttered out.

In the corner of his eye, Tesla caught his master pulling out his dick, that was somehow pitching a tent in his already baggy pants. He jerked it once, then grinned. As much as Tesla wanted to turn his head and stare at the much more interesting tool, doing so would look awfully strange. The only thing he could hope for at this point, as he took advantage of in the past, was finding a good view of the action.

Orihime could make out Tesla kneeling before her, but he didn’t have the same expression as the beast had when looking at her body. She noticed him glance back at her to meet her eyes, but this time, they held pity. At least, that was how she interpreted the look.

Her vision was once again getting hazy, and her heart hammered in her chest. Her stomach felt sick, and there seemed to be a void in her heart, her mind. She wondered if it was better if she passed out now. Anything was better than being awake for what was surely to happen to her. Both of these men made her sick. They were Ichigo’s killers. No matter how much she thought about it however, anger could not take over her mind, only despair. It ate every single other emotion there was, engulfing it into its sea of blackness; only to dance with fear.

Nnoitra let go of his throbbing dick and looked at the girl’s face, who was now off to the side, like she had resigned to her fate. Good... He could hardly conceal the urge the laugh. His plan all falling into place.

“Tesla?”

“Yes, my lord?” Tesla couldn’t help but drag out the lord part, as he did earlier with him when he blocked off the other intruder who tried to attack his master. He simply couldn’t help it, when he still could see that lanky dick of his standing in his peripheral vision.

“Do you know the full reason behind me disobeying orders and coming out to find and crush that soul reaper boy?...I knew that not only could I have the thrill of battle on my belt, but the thrill of taming this girl myself.” He then looked at Tesla with a sick smirk on his face.

His master never failed to make his stomach drop at times, and Tesla regarded him wordlessly.

Nnoitra continued, “Now sit back and watch..”

Tesla felt a bit of pity for the girl but make no mistake he was definitely going to enjoy observing this time. As Nnoitra said earlier, it had indeed been a long time since he had a fuck. He was sure that he was going to really ravage her, in doing so, Tesla would have the most pleasure in seeing his body rock back and forth. To be able to see that long but thin cock of his push in and out... He would only wish it was his ass his master was taking....

Nnoitra glanced at the girl’s face again, seeing her eyes half shut. She looked out of it. Perhaps she was ready to faint. Oh well. She’d be up and awake soon enough, he’d make sure of it. He semi knelt back down over her. Due to his weapon being pinned over her head, he was unable to fully kneel down over her. He would fix that soon. That was only for the warm up.

He took his two fingers and parted her juicy pussy lips to reveal her dark pink clit, and vaginal opening. He licked his other finger, then slowly began to place it in the opening. It was almost hard to tell where it was, so he had a feeling she was a virgin, which grew to excite him more, but before he got himself too excited, he ascertained it.

Finding that his finger met with so much restriction and hardly any progress into the opening, he was able to deduce that she was, after all, a virgin.

The smirk that spread widely across his face felt as though it would tear open his lips, he was so excited!

His voice husky, “_Well, well....it seems that boy never took her for himself.” _His words dragged out slowly and sensually. “I would have never guessed it. That boy’s missing out on something special.” He cackled after finishing.

Orihime could for that whole time, feel his adventurous fingers investigating each part of her womanhood. She was blanching inside by the feel of it all. His fingers had trailed on her clit, down to her sex, carelessly pushing against her urethra and all around inappropriately. He felt everything, the way you’d imagine a virgin boy would, though she could imagine with his vulgar ways that he could be anything but.

She had gasped when he jerked his fingers against her hymen. Sickened grumbles of protest escaped her lips, as well as an involuntary jerk of her hips. ‘Please stop this, please stop this’, she thought, ‘Ichigo.’ His words punctured her mind, along with the sick laughter that came over him. From the sound of him, he seemed possessed with pleasure. How would he feel once he started?

Nnoitra then erupted with laughter “Hahahahaha!! I’m gonna take that lousy soul reaper’s girl!!! Hahaha!”

He spread her pussy wider with his two fingers to the point that it hurt for Orihime. His fingers felt so hard..so hard..almost like bricks, yet, she could still feel the skin of his fingers. It was almost as if his skin held whole bone, just as thick as his body beneath it. The strongest, hardest of bone imaginable. She recalled earlier how Ichigo’s blade was unable to cut him. He caught it sliding right in his hand and it left no mark utterly. Although this arrancar held a human form, he couldn’t be mistaken as such. He was truly a monster.

“Tesla, go back over to the girl’s head. Cover her mouth will you. She’s bound to start getting loud and annoying.” He dragged out the last word.

In an instant, Tesla was covering her mouth with his one hand, and holding her head in place with the other. He needed to make sure the movements that would ensue did not shake her head too much that she may accidently cut her neck against the blade before her.

Nnoitra chuckled more, and he once again spread her lips to the point they felt they would rip. Orihime never had to spread them this much, and the fear was enough to send her over the edge. Tesla’s hand over her mouth even more so sent the fear rocketing through her. Somehow, that gesture alone was able to let fear totally encompass her. She began whimpering and trying to make out words under Tesla’s hand. The panic was taking her.

“_Relax pet..shhhh..” _He then spit on the length of his cock. He was going to need some kind of lubrication, otherwise, there was no way he was getting inside her. “_Just relax I said. _Relax and try to loosen up, so I can fit inside you. Otherwise, you’ll only make it harder on yourself,” He chuckled perversely and donned a huge toothy grin.

There was no way in the universe she could loosen up. Her heart felt as though it was breaking through her chest, her eyes were shot open, sweat poured all over her. Her body, mind and soul were consumed by fear. There was no way! _Ichigo!!!! _Her mind screamed.

Tesla watched his master’s face stare at Orihime’s face, drinking in her fear and despair. Surely, at this very moment, she was able to feel his despair. And that, of all, was what his master craved, whether he realized it or not. He watched his eyes blink at her slowly, in quiet anticipation. He noticed his hand holding her vagina open, his other hand, holding the tip of his penis. He tried his hardest not to gawk. He swallowed as he watched Nnoitra inch his way closer to her body. Before he began however, he noticed his lord’s mastery over his position. He had had his legs spread out fully, laying on top of his calves, and he had pulled Orihime by the hips upward, so that her spread legs were over his legs. He was expert enough to raise her hips up onto him without having her neck even touch the blade of his zanpakto, even with all of his height.

It was a beautiful sight, Tesla had room to admit. His lord had full view over everything happening, he would be able to fuck her and watch over her breast as he did. Tesla on the other hand, in that position, would have full view of his lord. His dick was raising just from seeing this glorious position. He could no longer keep his eyes off of his dick. He could only imagine, though there may perhaps be other espadas who had fatter, wider dicks than he, he doubted any would have length; and the length was further emphasized by the thinness of it. It seemed there was not a thing on his body that betrayed his lankiness.

Orihime’s body quivered as she felt herself being dragged onto the legs of that monster. It felt like her thighs and buttocks were lying on rocks. She was still at the moment, trying to shriek through Tesla’s hand.

“_Jeez**.**_ She never shuts up, does she?” His frown didn’t go down, even to this remark. He looked at the precum beginning to bead at the head of his dick. “I see you’re in anticipation,” He referred to Tesla. “Don’t worry. I won’t drag this out any further.”

He looked to Orihime, who at his height and new position, had no trouble seeing her face with his blade beneath her. The other half of the crescent almost illuminating and framing her gloriously frightful face. This was going to be so fuckin’ good.

“Hey! I think I gave you plenty of time to prepare yourself. _Open wide for your new master, pet!” _

Those last words silenced everything else in her mind, as she felt the most unfamiliar, alien object enter her womanhood. The pain was unimaginable. Her eyes felt like they were pushing out of her head as she screamed dramatically into Tesla’s hand. This all felt not only painful, but completely weird! She felt Tesla’s hand push against her face tighter, and she could also feel something hard pressed against her head. There was horror in the realization of what it was, and shame and humiliation washed over her.

With Nnoitra’s entrance came an outburst of laughter, “HAHAHA!!! _WOW!!! I couldn’t even break her fully with the first try! Oops, I guess I wasn’t going full strength!” _

His eyes shot open with frenzy. In preparation, he grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed in hard, his dick only now half way in her. He could see the girl’s eyes shoot open further, her brows furrow tremendously, and all this brought him great pleasure. He heard her screech through Tesla’s hands. He didn’t even bother to look at Tesla, all his attention was on the girl’s reactions, coming from face and body.

“Fuck...she’s so tight.” He muttered to himself.

Looking down at her body, he could see the sweat glisten in the light. Her nipples were soft, and he raised a hand to squeeze and pull both until they were hardened. Nnoitra raised his head in the air and let it hang.

“_Uhhhhh... Aaahhh fuck..” _

He just wanted to let his dick rest inside of her before he started. Just for now. His height gave him the perfect vantage point; when he looked down, he could see everything...Her thick thighs hanging limply around him, her ribs protruding from her sides, the mountain jugs two beautiful scoops of ice cream. His blade puncturing the sand with his head on the other side of it, her eyes staring out wide and meeting his own. Like she was looking up fearfully at her creator.

Orihime whimpered loudly against the hand that held her at the end of the last thrust. She could see the man, if you could call him that really, leaning up before her. Beyond the blade, all she could see was his long, lean neck and oblong head. Her eyes, at one point staring back into his violet one, went down and spotted his Adam’s apple and saw his throat swallowing. His comments further degraded her pride. But through the pain, she had hardly any time to ruminate on it. Maybe, _maybe _later she would have that chance. For now, all she could feel was her pussy awfully sore. She couldn’t know if she were bleeding or not. This was the most horrible her vagina ever felt. Here she thought periods were bad, but there was nothing like this.

She could feel the sweat dripping on her cheek, but she couldn’t even think about how hot she was. Her entire crotch demanded all the sensory attention. This whole time she was overtaken with fear and pain, she tried all she could to hold a grip in the sand with her fingers. Although with Tesla and Nnoitra both holding her in place, it was hardly necessary. She was shocked by how much time it felt that he was taking.

She noticed his head still hung back and wondered if he were done. With that small hope, she found pieces of herself holding on to. She had no idea how this thing worked for men when they’re actually doing it, so it could be possible, right? Her eyes cracked open once more to look at Tesla overhead. She couldn’t read his expression, but from what she could tell, it looked as though he was staring right over at the man violating her.

Tesla had not seen Nnoitra this excited in such a long time, but from what he could remember, he didn’t believe he was _ever _that excited. It must have been true when his lord had told him that she was part of the reason he was so enthusiastic to find and kill the boy. As loyal as he was to him, he couldn’t help but ponder his motives. He always _talked _about having recognition from stronger foes and fighting them. But his actions much of the time were different. He seemed to take most pleasure out of victimizing woman and the weak. Yet when it came to the other boy that accompanied the soul reaper, he spared his life.

_No one will recognize me if I take the lives of small fry._

Any other time, though he may say things like this, he still would take the lives of those small fry. Tesla was never able to confront his lord about this contradiction. But it was for the best. He had a feeling that bringing up such an issue would not blow over well. Instead, he chose to watch over him with pity. For someone to say one thing and do another, must mean there is something deep inside, like a disease, eating one from the inside out. Long ago, he had thought that the master’s old rival, Neliel Tu Odelschwank, was the source of such hostility.

Certainly so, at the time, it was intense. Back then, when his lord talked to him, it was almost the only thing that came out of his mouth. And when he wasn’t speaking, it seemed sure that his master was fuming over her. She was a barrier to him then, and for Tesla himself, even more so. But right now, he had no reason to think of her. He should be in the moment, and only behold the beauty before him.

By the time Nnoitra opened his eye again, Orihime was feeling much more relaxed with the lack of movement, thanking god it was over, while Tesla was having the most uninterrupted time to gawk at his lord. By the time Nnoitra slowly began to put his head back down and look at Orihime, Tesla was near hypnotized.

Orihime felt a slight movement in Nnoitra; his hands sliding down her legs where they used to be on hips. During the time he was immobile, his grip had only loosened. Her eyes came open once more, shaking out of her prayers. His hands and his head, both sliding down with unison, stirred up a fear inside her. She stared up at him again, until his face came back down to face her, slowly but surely realizing the huge grin plastered on his face again. Her eyes widened, and she knew, after all, that it must not be over.

Nnoitra’s eye narrowed at her squarely. “What, did you think I was done?...”

Orihime closed her eyes and began whimpering again.

He then carelessly slid out from under her legs and pulled his pants back up, but not without letting her catch a glimpse of his enormous erection. He noticed before he put it away that there was some blood on his dick. He looked down at the girl below him. She was staring up at him so delightfully petrified. It brought him great pleasure to think that from now on, she would surely be more afraid of him than Ulquiorra. There would certainly be more of this, if he could have it. Seeing her ripped open dress, as well as the blood on the sand she was lying on top of brought a flood of triumph. Seeing her so helpless brought a blood flow straight to his dick that he couldn’t ignore. He had to finish.

In a hast, he pulled his weapon from the sand, releasing the girl who was pinned by it. Tesla stared up wondering what the next action would be. He put his weapon down behind him, then stood directly in front of Orihime, who laid seemingly paralyzed on the bloody sand. She stared up at him in despair.

“You could say we’re desecrating your soul reaper boy’s grave.” He remarked with the happiest of grins on his face. “Now sit up. Tesla, let her mouth go.”

With pain and struggle, Orihime managed to sit up. She sat on her knees, continuing to look up at Nnoitra. There was an urge to pull her dress closed, when she realized it served no purpose. This arrancar has seen more of her than any human has. She had earlier caught the sight of the espada’s penis, and it gave no comfort to the sickness swelling inside her belly. It was outrageously long to her, and there was a thin streak of flesh blood on it. She felt as though something had been ripped from her, and it would never be returned. It could never be.

Breaking her from her thoughts of self-pity, Nnoitra spoke, almost shocking her out of her skin.

“Pet.” He said without a question. In his next sentence he spoke slowly and emphasized mostly every word. “I appreciate your compliance, but I have so much more to discipline you.” He paused and chucked, before scratching his chin, “Tell me, is your mouth a virgin as well?”

At that remark, Orihime’s mouth opened and shaped a small o. She barely heard Nnoitra then order Tesla to come up behind her and pin her arms back like earlier. Before she knew it, her already sore arms from earlier were again twisted in the former unforgiving position. She was made to kneel on her knees, and Nnoitra was also on his knees with his cock out facing her. With his height, His cock was a little bit above her mouth, she would have to reach a little bit for it.

Nnoitra’s grin felt like it was breaking his face. What incredible luck he had today! He’d sure be sleeping good tonight. She looked so hot kneeling beneath him, he could hardly contain himself. Things just worked out perfect for him, for a first; The height was exact and perfect, like this girl was made to suck his dick!

In frustration he grumbled “Well? Hurry up! Put it in your mouth, my pet.”

Tears involuntarily filled up Orihime’s eyes, to even think of doing such an immoral, disgusting thing. Even in those two seconds of delay, she felt her arms twist back harder. She winced from whimpers from the pain. When she looked up at Nnoitra his grin was gone, replaced with a disgusted frown, still bearing his teeth.

“I hope you kept in mind what I said earlier; nothing can cut me. The same applies here. “

More tears welled up and fell down her cheeks hearing his words. Seeing this display of vulnerability put a smile right back on his face and he cackled.

“I just thought I’d remind you, that’s all. Just in case you want to keep those beautiful teeth.”

After saying this, he laughed quite loudly again, and took her chin in his hands, facing her to his cock.

“Come on. _Maybe you’ll like it. Hehehehee._”

Her knees were shaking, and when it all came down to it, she knew she had no other choice. She swallowed back her tears, opened her mouth, and put him inside. She squeezed her eyes tightly, and the final tears she had time for flew down her cheeks hitting her legs.

All Nnoitra could think was whoa, as she took him in her mouth. Even with her inexperienced sucks and awkward motions, did it ever feel so good! The only problem was, she was only getting less than half of his length in her mouth. He decided to urge her on.

“_Yess...Yesss. Good pet... Nice..” _He ran his fingers through her hair at the back of her head and started to force his cock deeper. She involuntarily jerked from the action, and he could hear some cries of protest from her as he slowly guided more of the length of him into her. _“Shhhhh..Yesss....” _

She must be a quick learner with this, either that or she learned fast when her life depended on it. After all the hard work he put in pumping her pussy, this was like paradise. Such a change of sensations. Without even realizing it, with his hands still knotted through her hair, he was pushing his length deeper inside her throat. There were more squeaks of protest coming from the girl, but Nnoitra was past mesmerized.

There was a huge and slow exhale of breath coming from him. Glancing at Tesla he could see him watching the girl’s work with intensity. He only wondered briefly if he should allow Tesla in on some action. But with the feel of his dick sliding gracefully through her throat, he knew he was going to want to fuck her more when he had his fill of the blowjob.

Looking at the girl’s face, he could see there was a stained tear trail, and her cheeks were reddened. Her brows were furrowed, she looked as though she could hardly keep up with the movements. Sometimes, she would start to gag slightly, and she would pull out. Giving her no time at all to recover, he would automatically push back in with a smirk and a grunt. For him, this was fun.

Her nightmare was his dream come true. Her expressions just made everything better. Finally, when he started getting more carried away with the sensation of sperm building up, he lurched his pelvis forward into her upper esophagus. Orihime at last could not hold anymore, and she spit out his dick with a fit of coughing. For Nnoitra, it was all as well, he thought he had enough anyway. He smirked at the girl. With each choking cough, her tits jiggled slightly.

“You may release her arms, Tesla. I’ll take it from here.” He dragged his name out slowly.

With that, Nnoitra got up, put his dick away and stared down at the girl. Tesla released Orihime’s arms, and she fell to the sand immediately. She was still coughing, and when it finally let up, she was crying.

The new experience was certainly no walk in the park for her, right as she was coughing up her shame, she could remember every detail, like it had only lasted one minute, when in reality it lasted much longer. The sensation of his long dick reaching in her throat sickened her. He was such a disgusting person to her. Everything about him registered that in her mind. The noises he made during the act strengthened the feeling. He was very sick.

When her coughing ceased, she covered her breast in her arms and held her face down to the sand. She thought that maybe if she closed her eyes, she could escape the reality of this happening. But there was no way that it could happen. She held her body tightly as the sobs came on and racked her body with the deepest, most intense shame and regret. Her entire dress, ripped all the way down, was covered with the blood left by Ichigo. She was interrupted by her thoughts by Nnoitra.

“Hey.” He broke the silence sternly. At first he was smirking down at her, but then his expression turned to a frown, with still his teeth showing. He spoke slowly and precisely, “Are you ready to heal the crack in Nelliel’s mask?”

She had almost forgotten he had told her to do so earlier, before any of this horror took place. She looked up at him with a frightened expression, pushing back the urge to once again, close her dress. She was already covering her breasts with her arms.

Nnoitra’s frown deepened. Obviously his disciplinary actions had been for nothing. Until she said replied to him with a “yes, master,” his goal had not been achieved. He would make sure that by the time he was done with her, she would never dare question her place with him again.

He lifted his foot up above her, then brought it down on her chest, slamming her down into the sand. She shrieked with the pain. It was far worse than when Tesla slammed her into the sand much, much earlier...when Ichigo was still alive.

“Well Pet, I take your attitude as telling me that you think you can defy your master..well..?” He raised his voice at her in an irritated tone.

As he said this, the heel of his boot was digging into her chest, between her breast. Her fingers in a futile attempt, grasped at his ankle, trying to lessen the weight on her chest.

She cried more, sobbing her apologies. He stared down at her figure on the ground and was once more stunned by how sexy she looked. Her dress fell open and everything was once again, fully exposed to him. She was sobbing her apologies to him. As much as he enjoyed it, he couldn’t let her off that easy. He continued grinding his heel into her, chuckling as he stared down at her body.

There was all the time in the world to heal Nelliel. Why not enjoy the here and now?

Nnoitra spoke in a joyous tone, “With all these apologies I don’t hear one, ‘I’m sorry, master Nnoitra!’” He at last released his foot from her chest and continued, “For that, I have one more lesson for you.”

He took his weapon, lifting it into the air. Tesla’s eyes popped open. Was he planning to release his sword?!

With a big smile on his face Nnoitra said, “Now listen and learn well, Pet...._Pray; Santa Teresa!_”

Dust and sand were soon flying everywhere. Orihime had to quickly cover her face using one of the flaps of her dress. In the initial reaction, she couldn’t help that some sand had entered her eyes. They stung even with them now tightly shut. The only other thing she could comprehend, was that there was an enormous amount of spiritual pressure released. What is this!?

Needless to say, Tesla was already far back thanks to his sonido. He waited it out behind one of the broken boulders impaled throughout the sands. He could just imagine what master Nnoitra was about with this.

All throughout Las Nochas, all of the Espada with the exclusion of the deceased Aaroniero could feel the excess output of spiritual pressure and knew that this particular crushing sensation belonged to the Quinto Espada. Most of them however were wrong to assume that is was due to a fight that he was released.

Had Orihime been a lot further from the release, the pressure of it all would not have had such a high impact on her. It was true that since her training with Yoruichi in developing her own spirit power, she has been much more equip to deal with another spirit being’s spiritual pressure. This was however an incredible display. She could only imagine that if a mere human without any spirit energy were close by, their body would be pulverized.

Picture an astronaut who somehow loses his helmet in outer space. A human sucked into a black hole. A human falling from space into Earth’s atmosphere. A human falling through a gas giant such as Neptune or Jupiter. It all forms a grotesque image in one’s mind. It was comical of her to think at one time of the strength and supremacy of humans. Only now to find out that there were far more advanced beings in a different dimension of her reality on Earth.

If it weren’t for Yoruichi, she’d be dead right now, or if anything, all she would be able to do is lay low and struggle for breath. In her mind, she gave a silent thanks to her dear friend, while waiting for the worst of the pressure to subside. 

Nel, some small distance away from all of this, was off in a now blissful dream. Laughing and frolicking with her Fraccion, Nnoitra’s vast display of spirit pressure had seemingly no effect on her in the dream world. Laying still on her back, she dosed right off free falling peacefully into the seas of Neptune.

Despite holding onto her tattered dress for protection, dust had had still flown through into Orihime’s mouth and shut eyes. No matter how hard she tried, the sands were ever prevailing, such in the same spirit as the Espada who stood before her.

Once she heard the wind and howling stop, she steadily but reluctantly pulled the dress from in front of her face and stared out from where the Espada was last standing. She could only see dust still trying to settle from where he stood. Beyond that, only a crescent horn was visible, that resembling the moon lying on its back and facing the sky; the right end of the horn not reaching quite as tall as the other. She couldn’t quite figure out this bit, but before long the silhouette of an oblong head was apparent, before conveying the rest of the lean body.

_What is this...?_ She thought once more, her mouth again forming a perfect ‘O’ shape.

She wouldn’t be surprised if the bottom of her lip was hanging. With trembling hands, she once again grabbed the edges of her tattered dress and closed it tightly over her breast as she was able to make out the Espada’s face. Besides the horns and the evil grin on his face, she was able to make out a gold scar or face paint, seemingly shaped like an ‘X’ between his eyes. She didn’t know if this signified anything at all.

Where his eyepatch once was on the left side of his face was replaced with what looked like a new sort of eyepatch where his original hollow mask broke off. The hole where his eye should have been had the look of teeth surrounding it. The other and by far most shocking thing to witness however, was his weapon as well as his four arms which held each scythe. Total shock and horror registered the most when she noted this feature.

_He has...four arms!? _She thought in a frenzy. Besides the features revolving around his face and weapon, not much had changed in his overall appearance. His clothes still where completely intact, there seemed to be not a single scratch on him, even with his romp with Ichigo. 

Holding his arms out into the air with each scythe glaring mercilessly down at the deflowered girl. Each one was almost seen to be like a saint perusing over her naked body sticking out of her dress and demanding her repentance before she was to be beheaded. Her lips trembling with dread and sickness while tears brimmed at the bottom of her eyelids once again. Nnoitra, whose grin grew wider once recognizing the girl’s despair, spoke down to Orihime.

“Heh Heehhh.This is what an Espada’s sword release looks like, pet.”

Orihime’s only response was mute silence as her eyes widened still more. Low whimpers escaped her throat and muddled in with the tears running away from her. Tremors gripped Orihime’s bruised body as her mind was taken with the image of Ichigo’s body hanging down from Tesla’s giant fist.

Her screams filled the blank spaces in her mind, and her body howled in protest at what she was witnessing. Suddenly, her body jerked up and she darted. Feet kicking up dust and arms flailing about, almost tripping over her own feet—Orihime found it excruciatingly tough to run through the sand, and her breath heaved with each and every bout.

To her it was like the wind, but to Nnoitra and Tesla it was nothing more than a slowed down fly trying to escape a swatter. Her brain was screaming in despair, there was no other thought, no- nothing else was there in this world. Everything was black, there was no white, no light, and no hope.

To think there was an escape was not a thought that crossed her mind- there wasn’t. When you run futility in a dream, and you know that you’re running slow. You know that you’re running towards death.

She couldn’t hear the shrieks of her own voice hovering around her head, there was no sound and no sight in this world. It felt like one hundred years of impending doom; time froze. For all of this time, every minute of it, Orihime was strong. This was true of her, without a doubt. It didn’t matter whether it was said of her in the human world, or that of the previous events of her being taken to Hueco Mundo. Orihime was a strong girl. She had been through so much in this life, but now was the breaking point.

She finally collapsed into this breakdown. Her mind had shattered in a million pieces. And to think, that the one she loved was a substitute Shinigami. When she witnessed what stood before her, she finally had established what a true Shinigami was, in essence.

Nnoitra on the other hand was entertained in watching his pet manage to make it twenty feet. He laughed sardonically.

Glancing at Tesla he remarked, “Looks like it’s time to get my kicks.”

Tesla half smiled in return. The Espada made light work out of her feeble attempts. In less than one second he was behind her. She knew when he was behind her as soon as her lungs suddenly lost air. At that point, it was like restraining a toddler.

With only one swoop of a single long arm, Nnoitra had captured her. In a flash, she was slammed down into the sand, with an impact that twice knocked the wind out of her and then some. The whole time before this she was screaming, but with the impact of her smash to the sand with the added impact of his spirit energy, Orihime could hardly squeak. Her mouth opened and closed, but not a single sound could escape her.

Before long, her legs were being spread against her will, further than she ever thought they could separate. Each leg was being pinned to the sand with the new set of arms. Simultaneously, her arms were pinned before her skull with his originals.

The flaps of her dress stretched out into the sand, as if they too were trying to escape. Her already bulging eyes could see nothing but the body and face before her. He must have before she could see, opened the flap of his top, for his chest was bare and in full view before her. She wasn’t shocked to see that he had a well-defined body, but then again, that was the least on her mind. All her eyes could truly focus on was the horrifying face planted above her, blocking out anything else.

He pinned her tightly in the sand, there was no room for struggle, nothing made a difference. The sensation was horrible, and the image much more terrifying still. The face above her stared down at her in sinister mockery. Her captor found her entertaining. He was like a spider-man about to lurch on his prey. He licked his lips with his abnormally long tongue as he was about to dig in. He pressed his crotch against her bruised, bloody and exposed one, and leaned his face down into his pet’s.

He then dragged his tongue over her terrified face, trailing up her cheek and stopping at her forehead. His breath hit her appalled face still frozen in agony as he dragged out a lewd moan. This was some kind of nightmare where you’re trying so hard to scream, yet nothing comes out. Her body was like mush beneath him; her legs turned to jelly, and her insides died. Somehow, she had the feeling that this second time he takes her will be worse than the first. Her eyes stared blankly into the chinky and narrowed violent ones of her captor. In his eyes, she saw herself, laying lifeless and blank. Finally, his words broke the ice.

“You know my dear, all that screaming and running only makes me _more excited!_”

His eyes broke contact with hers and trailed down her neck, into her chest. As he looked, the tips of his jet-black hair grazed the tops of her breast. The sensation brought Orihime back to life, and her eyes squeezed shut. She didn’t want to look anymore. Maybe it would be easier for her if she simply shut it all out, went somewhere else.

She heard him chuckling again, with dirty intent. “I’m sure that.._boy _never told you what delicious tits you have here..heheheeh..”

With that, she suddenly felt another pair of hands, this time smothering her breast. Her eyes now shot back open and was alarmed to discover he had six arms in all. Where they came from, she would never figure out, but the revelation was none the less disturbing to her broken mind.

One of his hands released a wrist, vaguely, she saw it travel down, though her mind wasn’t sharp enough to register where it was headed. She couldn’t understand why it was he chose to pin her arms above her head and push back her legs so forcefully, with this enormous spiritual pressure, there was absolutely nowhere she could go anyway. Was he sick enough to do it just for the thrill? As she could not even lift her head up, she had no choice to use the only thing she had left; eyes.

Her bright grey eyes followed his hand. As her eyes reluctantly trailed down his six pack and abdomen, she observed his hand disappear into his tent pants, pulling out his grossly long and boney dick. His member looked engorged to the limit, the few veins lining it looked as though they were trying to burst free, while blood looked to be at the surface of the head.

As this was her first time seeing a penis, for her, it was not a pretty sight at all. In fact, it sickened her to think that this had already entered her body. Especially from a horrid pig such as this. To think that was what was in her mouth just a short while ago! But there was no time to dwell on this fact, for he spoke soon after jerking the long cock of his. In a deeply husky, quiet voice he muttered,

“Ready to cough up my pussy, bitch?”

Shortly after speaking, a slow but gradual smile began to play on his face, while the rest of his face and composure relaxed; was this therapeutic for him? His eyes were the most noticeably relaxed, less narrowed, as his violet irises captured her greys. Not even a shake of her head could happen, and in response, as someone who accepts their own death; she closed her eyes without another grimace.

The next movement she felt was quick and precise, but not without excruciating pain and struggle. Orihime could feel the alien object slam into her vaginal opening, practically stabbing the bruises that swelled up so much, they practically were guarding her opening. It was certainly not easy for him, but she could hear him snickering anyway. She felt all this and more, as he maneuvered himself more and more inside of her. His dick felt like a snake as it crept its way in, her pussy trying desperately, in its own way, to reject his entrance. All to no avail.

Upon impact she screamed, “_AAAAAAAAAHH!!_”

Her eyes shot open like electric as she finally found her voice. When her eyes caught his she saw nothing but a beast in heat. She never saw his eye wider and his mouth bigger. In desperation she threw her head to the side, she couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. However, when she did this, she could see Tesla watching from a distance, not that far altogether. There was no expression on his face at all, not even in his eyes. Her heart burst out of her chest from Nnoitra’s next outburst.

“HAH!” His whole hand wrapped over her face as he brought it back to face him and said, “You’re going to watch every bit of this, pet. I want you to watch as I beat your pussy into _submission_.”

Whether or not he toned down some of his spiritual pressure was unknown. Perhaps he did so to allow her screams. He seemed more pumped up than before, which made her mind run in hamster wheels. Everything that was going on was too much. She balled her fists, nails piercing her skin as she felt the animal above her pull back his cock quickly, all the length of it, before shoving himself harshly back into her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs while the Quinto Espada ravaged her yet again, mercilessly. She felt his slightly long nails dig into her thighs, along with his other arms squeezing and twisting her nipples, for each action, easily drawing blood. With all the pain down below, it could hardly be felt. All she could hear around her was his animalistic pants hot on her face, and despite the thinness of his body, all she could see was that over her, due to the tallness. Her screams were dying down to a mixture of that along with heavy pants as her heart leaped and tried to keep up with the speed and ferocity.

He looked down at his trophy triumphantly, reveling in the momentary bliss he was feeling. Soon, it would be back to hum-drum and work. The smell of blood and pussy in totality drove him mad, and was surely enough to reach his climax, but he knew he would stop when he comes close.

For the sake of drilling this minor’s head in with despair, with agony and suffering and repulsion—for the sake of his own pleasure, it had to be done. In truth, it had nothing to do with sex in itself. Though it was fun and all, the purpose for him was to inflict pain, helplessness and despair. No matter how good a virgin pussy felt physically, everything going on took place in his psych.

His movements stopped; her pussy bouncing off his dick for the last time. He released her wrists, lifted his torso up and let his head lift to the sky.

“_Aaahhh... that’s good. “ _he breathed.

Catching a few more of his breathes, he looked down at his trophy-pet. Though he released her wrists, she still had them planted above her head. This pleased him very much, as it should be that he was close to breaking her, if not already. Her face laid slightly to the side in shame, with brand new tears falling down her cheeks. Her bright red hair fell everywhere, a mop at this point and more clearly resembling bed head. Her large, full breasts, laying flatly on her chest, from the sides drooped down with the weight of them. Bruises were easily seen on her creamy skin, as well as some small cuts from his nails around her nipples and areola. Her legs were completely parted open still, even as his grip on them loosened. It was as though they stuck in that position. Her fiery pussy was fat and engorged with bruises protruding from her pussy lips.

When he could feel his sides tingling, he knew what was about to happen. Three miniature arms emerged on each side of his waist. These arms were smaller and more insect like. He hardly used them for anything since he had no control over them really. They were for show it seemed, reminiscent of his hollow days. All six of the insect-like arms moved about with a mind of their own along his waist band. Whenever he is in a relaxed state, was when these guys made their appearance.

Soon, as long as he continues to train more for the next hundreds of years, he was confident he would grow and begin using the other six in battle. Nnoitra, with a bit of a struggle, used his little arms to spread Orihime’s pussy lips. She moaned in pain at the action, even the smallest touch was excruciating down there.

“Mmm...hehehehh...” He licked his lips as he spread it wider, seeing the hole that was now dented in her opening, blood was still flesh. Which means, she was still bleeding. He knelt down and dragged his bloodthirsty tongue from the bottom of her opening to the very tip of her vaginal flesh, grazing his teeth along her clit as he went.

“I like the taste of your pussy, girl. It’s very nice..” He spoke in a slow breathy tone.

Her vagina stung as his breath hit it. Her body squirmed all over and she whimpered out a bit. Besides that, her broken body felt frozen in place. “..._Please... p-please.._” She struggled to speak as she choked on her tears. Her chest heaved from time to time, making her melons wiggle just a bit. Nnoitra’s eye was now on her breast, his smirk growing wider still. He could only maintain contact with her face for so long, before his eye hungrily gazed down her body. “Please. I can’t..I-I can’t take it anymore.”

Nnoitra’s eye narrowed and his mouth few in the usual look of disgust. As her smaller hands were still holding open her vagina, he pressed the tip of his dick against her.

“_No_. I don’t think you understand anything at all, dear. You’re my bitch now. This is one of the casualties of battles. I’m within my right.” His voice communicated and quiet but alarming terror in the girl. She shivered.

“Tesla...” Tesla sonidoed over in a moment. Always eager.

“Sir?”

“Sit behind her head as you did earlier. This time hold her arms, but also pull on them. Maybe you can..loosen a socket. Hah.” With that, he spit on her pussy, lubricating it.

“_No!! Sto-“ _Interrupting her scream, he slammed his dick back inside her heat, simultaneously slamming both of his elbows in the sand beside her face. His face was in hers now even closer than before.

He now spoke with newfound excitement. “Also, Tesla, each time her head does not face mine in the slightest, tug her arms.”

“I shall, sir.” At this time, he was already in position and holding her arms in place.

Nnoitra then smashed his mouth against her, taking her lips and conquering her tongue. Her small and inferior tongue had no hope of keeping up with his as he shoved it into her throat. He was a bad kisser, but he was too much of a badass to care. His teeth constantly and carelessly nipped at her lips and her tongue. She couldn’t know if it was accidental or on purpose. Not only her first time was taken from her, but her first kiss was also ruined.

Nnoitra cackled as he humped her like a mad and perverted dog. This time, he fucked her in a way that he hardly pulled his dick out anymore. All he wanted to feel was her bloody pussy try and try again to push him out, while he always beat it by pushing himself right back in. It was amazing. The combination of this, with her shrieks as she struggled to keep her head straight, was gradually building him up to spilling his seed in her. He was going to keep grinding her pussy until he broke her body completely, he wanted to reach deeper and deeper inside until he broke past her cervix. Good god he wanted to fuck her brains right out and tear off her neck from her body if he could.

Her arms were bound and tugged lightly at the moment, so it was nothing compared to all the other pains. She could feel the hardest body ever known pressing her into the sand, along with his spiritual pressure. She felt more hands under her squeezing and prodding her breasts, forcing her nipples to harden and then pulling them until they felt they would tear. Another pair of hands beneath her squeezed and dug into her buttocks.

The most frightening however, was that she could also feel many more, small, insect like hands stretching her vagina open. She never knew this monster had more. But at the same time, her mind couldn’t take in any thoughts, only all the horrid sensations bestowed upon her. Even more still, she felt his hot breath bringing sweat to her face, could see his violet irises as clear as light- could see the evil at home there. His eye stared back into hers, and she felt a cold chill of the unwelcome intimacy they were sharing. The first one to open her like this and peer into her soul, was a beast.

Breaking her terror for just a moment, or rather, strengthening it, the Espada spoke in ragged breathes, “You’re such a slut, hah..” he smiled once more with his tongue hanging out, “You don’t even put up a fight anymore...hahh...hah..Man am I gonna fuck you up. You worthless bitch... hah.. hheheeeee!” As he said this, saliva from his tongue dripped onto her cheek. Her eyes were only open by a slit at this point, as in her chest she could feel her heart hammering like never before. A pain in her chest..

“I-I...I’m going to...” Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed.

Nnoitra piped back in, he put his tongue back in his mouth and grinded his teeth due to the pure pleasure. “Hah! You’re going to what!? You whore! Were you going to say you were going to cum!? Hehehee. What a lightweight she is.... heeeheee, or are you afraid of me; are you afraid that your puny heart is going to burst?!” He said this with all pure enthusiasm and broke into a sardonic laugh with his conquest of the girl.

Tesla observed with a bit of concern. He was beginning to wonder if the girl really may just die. Human women are easily raped to death by _human _men. Could this girl of only fifteen pathetic mortal years, handle much more?

Orihime didn’t even have the strength to scream anymore, and her pussy had already swelled to the point she felt numb. The only pain she was aware of now, was that in her chest. Her eyes stung open when she felt a difference in the Espada’s movements. Nnoitra’s thrusts became heavier, and he began pulling the length of himself out of her more and more. He lifted his torso off of her, to some relief for her. Placing his hands that were once buried in the sand on her hips, he thrust through her pussy like his life depended on it. Although the top of his body was upright, his head hung down with his hair in his face.

“_Hahh...Hahhh..aaahhh fuckkk!!” _

The girl was unaware of the meaning behind his cries. The whole world for her was sensation; grains of sand glued to her inflamed cheeks, her hair tangled in knots made out of sand and sweat. She even lost track of her heart as her vision turned to blurs, losing focus as seconds went on. She could just barely recognize the beast planted before her. Noticing a change in his posture, grinded teeth. Something was sending him into a frenzy.

There were no thoughts in her mind, only her world of sensation; how to survive the next moment, how to endure the pain enough for the next thrust, how to possibly strengthen her barriers, if she even had a chance at that at all. But with each thrust, her defenses only grew weaker, and no amount of building and preparation for the pain—made the pain any less gruesome or easier to deal with. All in a word, in a thought, a feeling, and in reality, there was despair. It was shown to be a truth. Because the girl’s mind could not grasp anything else but the pain, this made the experience itself a truth of life; it was a pure meditation.

Nnoitra rammed into her one last time upon his release. The entire time he had taken her, he had taken cautions that his hierro was hard enough to hurt, but not to cut. Had he been buffed to his fullest potential, he’d be slicing up her pussy with each thrust. His dick was a weapon. In all honesty, he could really care less about that. However, he had plans to be taking her again in the future.

No, this certainly would not be his last time in this bitch. He exhaled loudly and his eye rolled into his head as the head of his dick came to a halt against her fleshy cervix. His hollowed hands squeezed her tits, then ran along her curves in resolution. Indeed, this girl would certainly be knocked up, if any sperm existed in the empty fluids he’d spilled in her.

Arrancars regained their human forms, that much was true, while not all of their functions. They were basically a frozen product of their once human self. Although the mind could grow and expand, only so much as their hollow memories, their bodies remained as they were from their death; with still no recollection of their human lives. How could they anyway—after so much time? It was all just a form of reincarnation, of energy leaving one host, and implanted in another. No one in the universe could recall their previous lives just like that.

His mind sharply turned to the present, once out of his cum-struck trance. _Shit! _He thought, as he pulled out of the girl in a haste. Nnoitra put his cock away and stared at his pet’s face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips slightly parted. The cheeks were flushed most probably attributed to the frenzy, and even more so flushed with the sting of sand.

The more he stared at her, the more his face grew written with disgust. He knew it went without saying that she was out cold. Now that his mind was right, he could still sense her spirit faintly. He was all too aware of the ravenous little arms further towards his pelvis squirming about. These miniature arms he had less control over, as what he could actually do with them were limited. He brought them out this time for the thrill, not to mention he needed some way to stretch that girl’s pussy out more. All the better, if it had brought her more humiliation.

He licked his lips, looking down over Orihime’s body a final time. Her body was a bit sweaty, and she was all mucked up with sand. He knew he had no time to waste now. Now that everything he wanted to do was finished, it was time to head on back to Las Noches. If Tesla had to nag him again about it, he was sure to lose his cool. And right now, that was a bad idea. He wanted to savor the fuck he’s finally gotten. It had been way too long for his liking.

He glanced over at the child like form of Nel, some several feet in the distance. She too was out cold. He could feel a certain frustration build up in his insides at the thought of leaving her here, without settling things between them. He had planned on having the girl heal her cracked hollow mask...but that was before things got out of hand. Not that it was his fault. He heard a lot of things said about this girl from his fellow colleagues; you would expect her to be able to hold her own a little better than this. More importantly, when was the last time his dick felt a _sweet, tight pussy? _

“Tesla, get your ass up and carry this girl. We’re heading back.” He spat, as he raised his stiff, lanky body off the sands. Once standing, he began stretching his legs and arms out nonchalantly.

“Yes, my lord.” He stammered.

It was quite a show he had gotten to witness, with first seat best view. He was more than concerned about the girl’s health, being that they were already in defiance of orders. If they had lost her... He didn’t even want to think about the repercussions Aizen would have in store for Nnoitra. Especially with all of the value placed on her head. However, with the amount of spirit pressure he could sense, he believed she had to of only fainted from shock, trauma, and exhaustion.

He gingerly closed the girls dress and held her in his arms with no trouble. Who knows what they’ll think when they see her like this, will they just lie about what happened? There was a lot of things he would like to be sure on, before returning to Las Noches. His brows furrowed as he pondered this with slight anxiety. He knew that he did not like this _one bit. _

He stepped forward carrying the girl, whose head hung a bit over his arm limply. Tesla glanced at his master, who was now standing still in the path. Taking note of his resurrección, he figured, what with the girl being out, his master would have to reseal his zanpakuto once they’d returned. Although, perhaps the fact that he was currently in his resurrección would strengthen the case that he was fighting. Although if he knew Nnoitra well, it would be a huge blow to his pride to admit that he used his released state, especially for the fact that he _really _didn’t need it.

Tesla refrained from walking ahead of the man he called his master, but also, his dearest friend, whether Nnoitra realized it or not. You see, he had no problem letting things stay the way they were. Tesla hated Nel with a certain fire in him. Such fire, he had no use for it anywhere else than in the service of his lord. For someone like him to possess fire...no, it just wasn’t right.

So, in this moment, though he felt rather hasty, he let his master stand, as he had no doubt what must have been nagging at his mind. He at least prided himself in thinking that he knew Nnoitra better than he knew himself. And he knew that he was thinking about Nel, even after all the fun he had; you’d think his mind wouldn’t be on their rivalry. Tesla quietly glanced at his master, who was undoubtedly staring ahead at the other unconscious female lying on the ground. His violet eye hinted at a fuming inferno within, and something inside there struggling to be free. Tesla felt a twinge of sadness upon the recognition. He vowed to do all he could, not only to protect his master physically, but that protection expanded emotionally as well.

_He did not want Nel anywhere near Nnoitra._

In a dream as sweet as honey, flew Orihime Inuoe. Never had she felt this floating sensation, and something within the feeling itself tugged her emotionally; she felt as light as a child. A child when the world is before them, and dreams are boundless. The benefit of time on your side, and the law of discipline playing besides you with only whispers upon lectures. When life is a shooting star, burning up completely before it even hits the ground. Signs and omens leave in their coming time, but not a single eye stops to watch them part, no—because there is so much more.

Days of spring air and plum blossoms, flesh lake and fireworks. Summer time and the smell of lavender. Chirps of cicadas and katydids in their own elements. And the earth, and the sun and the moon share one moment within each other; within the soul of an innocent girl, who has not yet realized her omens nor recognize her destiny.

The floating felt more like hovering, for there was no fear. Her body felt laced with all seasons in one, the seasons of the universe as well as the world. Who could imagine the most wonderful dream could emerge from the greatest despair? The floating dark sky, with the crescent moon; a crescent moon of Santa Teresa. They blended into one, but still she did not see _his_ face.

She caught a glimpse of him walking ahead of her from school, the end of the day, and she’d not said any word that she wanted to say to him. Never had the chance to tell him all that she felt. Like a child, one thinks there is always more time. That was when Orihime was a young, naïve girl. He kept walking ahead, into the setting sun, as her feet could not keep up with his pace; a dream cliché.

But she heard a voice. The one voice she knew and grew attuned to after her while of imprisonment. The voice of her captor, of Ulquiorra. Her mind’s eye envisioned a time, sitting on the one piece of furniture she was allowed to have in her room. He stood before her. She had no recollection of his face, in fact, she saw no one’s face in this pleasant, but intricate dream. If anything, only the backs of one’s head was revealed to her. She saw nothing more at this moment; only a voice.

_One who knows despair has once known hope._

This phrase hung over Hueco Mundo as the forsaken and emptier still mantis stared gravely over the young Nel Tu.

\--


End file.
